Doki-Doki to Mayuzumi Chihiro
by Yuno Tetsugami
Summary: "Mayuzumi Chihiro pria bersurai kelabu dan berwajah dingin yang baru saja dikenali oleh Anari, namun entah kenapa Anari selalu merasa gugup saat berada didekatnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar dari biasanya. Sekuel dari 'Stuck in the moment Ch. 5 [with Mayuzumi Chihiro]. Mayuzumi ChihiroXOC [Anari Mika] Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


**_Doki-doki to Mayuzumi Chihiro_**

 _ **By : Yuno Tetsugami**_

 _ **Pairing : Mayuzumi Chihiro x OC [Anari Mika]**_

 _ **Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more...**_

* * *

 _ **Hak dan kepemilikan Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **tapi ff ini milik saya.**_

* * *

 _FF ini adalah sekuel dari STUCK IN THE MOMENT Ch. 5 (with Mayuzumi Chihiro)_

 _ada baiknya yang belum baca banting setir dulu deh biar lebih ngerti aja first meeting mereka kayak gimana :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Is this a date?**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai kelabu itu menghela napasnya berat, sudah 30 menit berlalu semenjak dia tiba distasiun ini hanya untuk menemui seseorang. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan jika orang yang ditunggu itu sedikit terlambat, jadi dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk berkeliling disekitar stasiun tadi, tapi dia benar-benar tidak berharap bahwa dia akan menunggu selama itu.

Sekali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya lalu mendecih kesal. Dia berniat meninggalkan stasiun itu namun lalu tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menabraknya dari belakang yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang sudah seharusnya datang padanya 30 menit yang lalu.

"Ck, kau sangat terlambat, Anari" Ketus pemuda itu dingin.

"Aaa…g-gomen-ne, Mayuzumi-san tadi aku…."

"Ini ponsel mu." Pemuda _silver_ yang dipanggil Mayuzumi itu menyodorkan ponselnya pada si gadis.

"Ahh…a-arigatou Gozaimasu" Kata Anari menunduk setelah menerima ponselnya kembali.

"jadi apa yang membuatku harus menunggumu lebih dari 30 menit?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aaaaa ittuu, itu karena…" Anari bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, karena sebenarnya hal yang menyebabkan dia terlambat adalah dia sempat bingung memilih baju yang akan dia kenakan untuk menemui pemuda ini, dia bahkan mencoba semua pakaian terbaiknya yang pada akhirnya dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan motif garis horizontal merah—dilengkapi dengan celana kodok berwarna biru yang menutupi dada dan setengah pahanya, tak lupa sepatu ankle boots berwarna cokelat—dan rambut hitam kecokelatan sepanjang dadanya dibiarkan terurai beserta poninya yang sudah menyentuh kelopak matanya dan yang terakhir mengenakan tas selempang kecil berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Padahal dia baru saja mengenali pemuda ini kemarin di kereta, meskipun mereka satu sekolah tapi sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah.

"Itu karena aku lupa jadwalnya, heheh…"

Mayuzumi mendengus, dia tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak pandai berbohong, terlihat jelas dari jedanya dia mencari-cari alasan.

Anari sendiri bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, untuk apa tadi dia mengambil banyak waktu memilih pakaian terbaik hanya karena janji bertemu dengan lelaki itu seakan-akan dia akan kencan? Yang benar saja, mereka bertemu hanya karena dia ingin mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan dikereta tapi untungnya ditemukan oleh lelaki dingin itu, selain itu Anari sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya mengunjungi toko buku yang ada didaerah tempat tinggalnya—sekalian saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menemukan ponselnya dan sudah melindunginya dari _chikan_ di kereta kemarin.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau berhutang padaku untuk membawaku ketoko buku."

"Iya, tentu saja Mayuzumi-san, aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku hihiihh…" Seru Anari seraya tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang… imut—batin Mayuzumi hingga dia merasakan pipinya menghangat meskipun dia tetap menjaga ekspresinya yang dingin.

"Ya sudah ayo pergi" Mayuzumi langsung melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Anari dibelakangnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama namun sejak tadi Anari merasa gugup dan terus berjalan sambil menunduk sembari memegangi tali tas selempangnya didada—oleh karena itu, dia sengaja mengambil jarak lima langkah dibelakang Mayuzumi. Setiap kali dia menatap punggung pemuda itu dia pasti mengingat adegan 'unexpected kiss' dikereta kemarin. Jauh dilubuk hati Anari—dia mengagumi pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu, meskipun dia dingin dan cuek, namun sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang baik.

Tapi entah mengapa semenjak pertemuan mereka di kereta Anari selalu merasa gugup berhadapan dengannya, apalagi saat ini mereka tengah janjian bersama. Ah, seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan saja. Anari membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri hingga sekali lagi dia merasa menabrak seseorang.

Anari mendongak ke atas, dilihatnya Mayuzumi yang berdiri di hadapannya itu matanya yang sedang menatap dirinya. Mungkin Anari terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai dia tidak merasakan bahwa Mayuzumi kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oey…apa kau pikir aku berasal dari daerah ini?" Tanya Mayuzumi dingin.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Tch, aku tidak tahu dimana toko bukunya, bukankah kau yang akan menunjukkan jalannya untukku?"

"Aah..iya juga yahh, hehe…" Anari menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kalau kau mengerti maka setidaknya berjalanlah disebelahku!"

"um…ha'I" Anari mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Mayuzumi kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun Anari masih juga berjalan di belakangnya—malahan membuat jarak yang agak jauh. Hal itu membuat Mayuzumi kembali menoleh ke belakang lalu menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Melihat itu, Anari cepat-cepat melangkah—begitupun Mayuzumi yang kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Tapi dasar Anari—disaat Mayuzumi kembali menoleh kedepan, Anari kembali memperlambat langkahnya dan tetap berada di belakang Mayuzumi—dan sekali lagi Mayuzumi harus berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang melihat Anari yang kemudian mengejar langkahnya lagi.

Ketiga kalinya Anari berbuat demikian, dan ketiga kalinya Mayuzumi harus menoleh lagi kearah Anari di belakangnya. Sejenak keduanya terdiam ditempat masing-masing—hingga Mayuzumi memutuskan melangkah menuju Anari yang masih terdiam ditempat.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menunjukkan dimana toko bukunya berada"

"I-iya, a-aku tahu kok…"

"lalu kenapa dari tadi kau terus berjalan dibelakangku?"

"aa-ettoo"

Mayuzumi membungkukkan badannya—hampir menyamakan tingginya dengan Anari. Hal itu membuat Anari semakin gugup. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa hangat serasa menyelimuti pipinya.

"apa aku terlihat seperti penjahat hingga kau terlihat seperti takut dan menghindariku?"

Anari diam membisu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Mayuzumi.

"B-bukan Mayuzumi-san, aku hanya…" _aku hanya terlalu gugup didekatmu._

"Auchh…"

Mayuzumi tiba-tiba menjentik dahi Anari—membuat Anari menggosok-gosok dahinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berniat mengantarku, kau seharusnya mengatakannya dari awal"

"…"

Mayuzumi mendengus kesal.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja"

Mayuzumi yang hendak berjalan ke arah sebaliknya tiba-tiba lengannya ditahan oleh kedua tangan Anari—membuatnya agak terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu.

"M-mayuzumi-san tidak boleh pergi. Aku yang akan mengantarmu—sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang ."

Anari langsung beranjak sambil menarik lengan Mayuzumi yang membuat wajah Mayuzumi sedikit menunjukkan semburat merah dipipinya—Anari tidak menyadari itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua di depan sebuah toko buku yang cukup besar. Pada saat itu Anari masih memegang lengan Mayuzumi hingga Anari berbalik mengahadap Mayuzumi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mayuzumi-san, ini toko buku terbaik di sini." Kata Anari sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

Mayuzumi masih terdiam dengan ekspresi dinginnnya memandang wajah mungil Anari. Anari bingung saja kenapa lelaki itu diam saja hingga dia menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia menggenggam lengan pemuda yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar itu—sontak, Anari langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Su-sumimasen, Mayuzumi-san…" dengan wajah merona Anari merendahkan tubuhnya di depan pemuda itu.

"Hn" lirih Mayuzumi datar dan langsung beranjak memasuki toko buku itu diikuti oleh Anari dibelakangnya.

* * *

Anari melihat kesekeliling di dalam toko buku, ada banyak pengunjung di sana, dan didominasikan oleh pelajar. Sebenarnya membaca bukanlah hobi Anari, namun bukan berarti dia tidak suka membaca—mungkin hanya sesekali saja dalam sebulan. Anari melihat beberapa pasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang membaca dengan satu buku sambil tersenyum dan tertawa—dibenak Anari mereka mungkin adalah pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

Iris Anari melirik pemuda berambut _silver_ yang sedang berkeliling di depannya-memperhatikan buku-buku lebih tepatnya yang terletak di rak bagian novel. Anari mengikuti langkah pemuda itu—hingga pemuda itu menoleh pada Anari membuat Anari sedikit terkejut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Ah, aku…aku tidak mengikuti Mayuzumi-san kok."

"lalu kenapa kau dari tadi dibelakangku?"

"Memangnya apa salahnya kalau aku juga berada di belakangmu, aku kan juga ingin melihat-lihat buku-buku yang ada di sini."

"Terserah apa katamu."

Barusaja Mayuzumi ingin meninggalkan Anari namun langkahnya terhenti setelah telinganya mendengar sedikit kata-kata yang digumamkan oleh Anari.

"Tch, seharusnya dia berterimakasih sudah kuantar ketempat ini, dasar manusia es menyebalkan."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sontak Anari langsung kaget disaat Mayuzumi kembali berbalik padanya dan mendekatinya.

"T-tidak Mayuzumi-san, a-aku tidak…"

Jantung Anari kembali berdebar-debar disaat Mayuzumi mendekatkan diri pada Anari. Dengan takut-takut Anari melangkah mundur. Mayuzumi merendahkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya sudah hampir mendekati wajah Anari yang kini merona hebat.

"Ma-mayuzumi-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Anari berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya kebelakang namun Mayuzumi justru semakin mendekat padanya, dekat sekali—hingga tangannya mengulur dan melewati wajah Anari yang ternyata mengambil sebuah novel yang terletak dirak di belakang Anari—setelah mendapatkan novelnya, Mayuzumi kembali menjauhi diri dari Anari yang sudah diam membeku.

"Oey, apa kau ingin berdiam diri saja disitu?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan nada dinginnya, namun gadis itu tetap bergeming.

Lalu tangan Mayuzumi mencubit kedua pipi Anari yang akhirnya sukses menyadarkan gadis itu.

"apa kau masih ingin berlama-lama disini, huh?"

"Aah…lepashhyykann…Mayusyumi-syan..." kata Anari yang meronta karena pipinya yang sedang dicubit—berusaha melepaskan tangan Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi melepaskan cubitannya sementara Anari mengelus-elus kedua pipinya.

"Aku sudah ingin keluar dari tempat ini, terserah padamu jika kau masih ingin tetap disini." Mayuzumi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Anari.

Karena tak ingin ditinggal dan tidak berminat membeli buku apapun akhirnya Anari ikut beranjak—mengikuti Mayuzumi.

* * *

Setelah membeli novelnya, akhirnya keduanya keluar dari toko buku dan berjalan berdampingan meskipun mereka berdua masing-masing merasa canggung.

Anari yang sedari tadi mengingat kejadian di toko buku—wajah Mayuzumi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan telah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, beberapa kali Mayuzumi memperhatikan Anari dari sudut matanya gadis itu menggeleng-geleng dan memukul-mukul kedua pipinya—entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya batin Mayuzumi.

"Oy Anari, bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Anari menoleh pada Mayuzumi yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya—hanya memandang fokus kedepan.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan Mayuzumi-san?"

"dari tadi kau bertingkah aneh"

"Aneh…, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Mayuzumi-san"

Mayuzumi menghela napasnya.

"dari tadi kau memukul-mukul wajahmu sendiri itu terlihat aneh, aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengira aku sedang berkencan dengan wanita aneh"

Tiba-tiba Anari menghentikan langkahnya.

 _'_ _k-kencan? Apa maksudnya itu? apa benar dia tadi mengucapkan kata kencan? Memangnya sejak kapan kami berkencan? Atau mungkin tadi itu hanyalah perumpamaan saja? Baka, aku tidak boleh berpikir yang tidak-tidak.'_

"Oey, ada apa lagi?" Mayuzumi memanggil Anari yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"T-tidak apa-apa Mayuzumi-san…" kata Anari menggeleng—lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju Mayuzumi.

.

.

"Hey…" pemuda bersurai kelabu itu memanggil Anari tanpa menoleh padanya.

"hmmm?" Anari menoleh pada Mayuzumi sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Aku tidak lapar Mayuzumi-san"

"Kau yakin?, aku rasa kau lapar makanya dari tadi kau bertingkah aneh"

"t-tidak kok, aku hanya…" _'gugup'_

"ikut saja, biar aku yang mentraktirmu, kau ingin makan apa?"

"ti-tidak usah Mayuzumi-san…" Anari berusaha menolak sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depan Mayuzumi namun terlambat karena Mayuzumi sudah memasuki sebuah kafe lebih dulu.

.

.

"Selamat datang" seorang pelayan wanita menyambut mereka berdua—setelah memasuki pintu masuk.

Setelah mendapatkan meja yang kosong di dekat jendela, akhirnya Mayuzumi memilih duduk begitupun Anari—posisi mereka duduk berhadapan.

Setelah memesan makanan pada pelayan, Mayuzumi langsung membuka _Li-novel_ yang barusaja dibelinya sambil menunggu pesanannya datang—sedangkan Anari sibuk memainkan ponselnya—karena dia bingung dengan keadaan mereka berdua saat ini.

Anari melirik jam tangannya—ternyata sudah lewat pukul lima. Irisnya kembali memperhatikan sekeliling kafe, dilihatnya beberapa pasang pria dan wanita yang juga sedang duduk berdua dalam satu meja, selain itu dari wajah mereka tampak bahagia _'aah, pasti menyenangkan jika memiliki pacar dan berkencan'_ batin Anari, sekilas gadis itu melihat Mayuzumi yang sedang terfokus dengan bacaannya, _'kalau dipikir-pikir kami berdua juga seperti sedang berkencan'_ Anari langsung menggeleng—membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Anari merasakan pipinya menghangat—dia tahu bahwa saat ini dia sedang merona, dia mengambil daftar menu yang ada di meja dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah—seolah-olah dia sedang membaca.

Iris Anari memandangi diam-diam pemuda yang sedang duduk didepannya itu dari balik daftar menu, merasa diperhatikan—Mayuzumi ikut melirik kearah Anari di depannya—membuat Anari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Iris Mayuzumi kembali fokus pada bacaannya, namun Anari juga kembali memperhatikan Mayuzumi—sekali lagi merasa diperhatikan, Mayuzumi kembali melirik Anari yang langsung berpura-pura membolak-balikkan daftar menu ditangannya.

Mayuzumi kembali menoleh pada bacaannya dan saat itu juga dia merasa bahwa Anari yang berpura-pura membaca daftar menu—sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan tiba-tiba Mayuzumi meletakkan novelnya lalu segera menggenggam lengan Anari dan memperpendek jarak antara wajah mereka berdua.

Anari kembali merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya serasa memanas.

"Ma-mayuzumi-san apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ada banyak orang disini" kata Anari sambil berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

"berhentilah memperhatikanku seperti itu…"

"Huh…a-aku tidak memperhatikanmu, kok…"

"Bohong, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"E-ettoo… ini pesanan kalian berdua." Mayuzumi langsung menjauhkan jarak dengan Anari disaat menyadari kedatangan pelayan wanita yang membawakan pesanan mereka berdua. Terlihat bahwa pelayan muda itu juga ikut merona, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya—lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Anari langsung menyantap ice cream cokelat yang dipesannya, sedangkan Mayuzumi meminum cappuccino pesanannya.

Dan disitulah mereka berdua terjebak dalam keadaan canggung masing-masing. Entah karena Mayuzumi yang terlalu dingin atau terlalu fokus dengan LN-nya ataukah karena Anari yang terlalu gugup bersama dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini, yang pasti hingga pesanan mereka berdua habis tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun hingga mereka berdua keluar dari kafe.

.

.

~TBC

* * *

 _Halo minna-san, ditengah-tengah tugas yang numpuk *who cares?, akhirnya Yuno kembali dengan fic baru sesuai rencana saya di chapter 5 'Stuck in the moment' :D_

 _Ceritanya gantung yah...kan pengen dilanjut..._

 _awalnya sih pengen dibikin 'One Shot' tapi kayaknya kepanjangan nantinya dan saya juga gak sabar aja pengen upload :3_

 _oh iya saya juga udah gak pengen pake [name] seperti di fic sebelumnya... denger dari temen saya sih yang author lebih dulu katanya itu gak boleh dan ngelanggar guidelines yahh *meskipun saya suka sih sebenernya,_

 _rencananya fic ini gak bakalan lebih dari 5 chapter malahan saya berusaha biar gak sampe 5 chapter *karena saya emang gak punya waktu bikin banyak-banyak chapter* dan diotak saya malah banyak muncul ide cerita lain dan saya gak pengen ide itu cuman membusuk diotak saya *what?_

 _tapi karena tugas kuliah saya itu lebih penting #plakk# makanya saya gak pengen bikin cerita yang berbelit-belit *maybe someday -_-*_

 _Maafkan saya kalo fic ini banyak mengandung typo dan saya sadar gaya penulisan saya juga belum sempurna karena saya sendiri bukan manusia yang sempurna dan saya hanyalah author baru yang masih belajar..._

 _jadi gimana menurut kalian dengan fic baru ini? apakah feelnya dapet dan sesuai dengan judulnya?_

 _ada baiknya author diberikan review, saran dan kritik biar jadi motivasi dan penyemangat dalam berkarya hoho ^_^... asal jangan flame *karena saya gak butuh itu dan flame itu gak dewasa banget yak menurut saya*_

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca_

 _~Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_

 _LOVE YA!_


End file.
